I got Tagged
by koolaidmakesmewhoa
Summary: The tagged - PeaceLoveandJonas, philgraves0215, SweetSmiles06, Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul, and xStarsAndHeartsx


**Darn, I was tagged. Thanks Mari, so kind of you to choose me at random! Sorry, I am being sarcastic and that isn't nice. Okay well I just chose some people from the forums, so the following have been tagged! **

**PeaceLoveandJonas, philgraves0215, SweetSmiles06, Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul, and xStarsAndHeartsx. Have fun kids! Sorry if you have already been tagged, I haven't been on fanfcition that much this summer because I some how always seem to be in an airport or on a plane.**  
**  
The rules are:**

1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got.

2. Put it on shuffle.

3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to  
that song.

4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3.

5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles.

6. Tag 5 more people!

**Come Right Out And Say It – Relient K**

Oliver was furious, he knew something was up, but never thought it would be Lilly cheating on him. He knew their relationship has been rough the past month, Lilly was always busy doing something else, deleting all the text in her inbox before she would hand him her phone.

Now she sits here in his room crying and begging Oliver to believe her. Believe what he thought, I caught her in the act, if she didn't want to be in a relationship anymore why didn't she just tell me?

"Oliver, I-I wanted to, but I couldn't, you were so happy and I didn't want to ruin our friendship"

"And exactly how was this not going to ruin our friendship, I was eventually going to find out." Oliver yelled in frustration. "We're done Lilly, I am sorry, but I can't take this, I thought you were better than that."

"Oliver, I am sorry, please!"

"No Lilly, I am sick of this, maybe just maybe we can rebuild our friendship later, but now I just can't. Bye"

**Home – Michael Buble**

I miss her laugh, her smile, her touch, her kisses, her-her everything. I am happy here with my family but I need her, I miss her, home isn't home without her.

Everyone around the room was laughing and catching up with each other. This was my first Christmas without Lilly, I was offered a job in Greece, where my family is originally from and it was one I couldn't deny. Sadly this wasn't what Lilly wanted at the moment so I had to go by myself.

There was a buzz in my pocket as I pulled out my phone, "One New Text – Lilly" read across the screen. Sliding my phone open I saw the three words that always did me in "I miss you".

**Prelude 12/21 – AFI**

This was it, this was what my life results to, an end. I gave my whole life over to her, we had something going on finally. It only took 20 years; we were going to get married. But now has I pass away all I feel are her warm lips against my lips whispering in a sad voice "I love you" as I fall into unconsciousness, or death?

**With Me – Sum 41**

This is the last night. After this she is gone.

We sat on the beach holding each other and never letting go, I couldn't I wasn't brave enough. Lilly was my life, it took me 16 years to fess up I was in love with her, now just a year later they are taking her to London?! What dad does that to their daughter, our parents were the ones forcing us together and now once we are, they separate us. But this, this is bliss, if we just forget about tomorrow and stay in this moment this is all I need.

Lilly's face rose from my chest as her red puffy eyes looked deep into mine.

"Oliver, I am scared" she said meekly

"Why are you scared, this isn't a deadly disease" I tried to cheer her up, all though I was dying in the inside.

"I don't want to loose you" she let out a long sigh and reaches for my free hand and inter-twined our fingers.

"Without you I am nothing, I will always be here." I said into her hair. I brought her face up to mine as I lightly brushed my lips against hers and whispered, "Lets just stay in this moment and forget about tomorrow. I love you, and don't ever think differently."

**Stop and Stare – One Republic**

"I'm worried, it has been a month and she hasn't come out of her room except to shower." I heard my mom talking over the phone with my aunt.

I had to witness my best friend, soul mate, love of my life, and die. Right in front of me. Crossing the street, a car came out of no where. I can't remember much after that, I was in hysterics. I haven't sleep in days; all I do is stare at the picture of us on my desk. We were happy then, we had just gotten together. It was during the awkward stage, getting close to each other; people stared at us as we walked down the hallways holding hands. But now, now I can never do that, he is gone. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door and turned on the shower. I'm coming Oliver.

**Thunder – Boys Like Girls**

Why was I such an idiot? Why did I screw up everything that was important to me? Why? She was everything to me; I couldn't love anyone after this. I just keep doing all the wrong things, and now I can't come back from them, she is not mine anymore, she is no ones. That summer was the best summer, and then school started and I got caught up in being in the cool crowd. I just wish I wasn't stuck in this situation, I wish I could just get out of it. I pulled out my phone and started to text her, "Just give me time, I can change for you, you're my thunder."

**Love Today – Mika**

Today I think is the day, I think. He told me to dress formal and we were going to one of my favorite restaurants. We have been dating for 6 years, we were both 23, out of college and just recently got our jobs our high school guidance counselors picked for us, who ever said of dream jobs must have been on crack. The door creaked open has as I heard him yell for me, I quickly finished and scrambled my way out of my room.

Later

"Of course I will marry you, you donut!"

**Story – The Rocket Summer**

"Lilly, What the crap is up with you?!" I was irritated; Lilly was starting to act fake this year.

"What the fuck is wrong Oliver; you've been acting like I am the biggest bitch to walk the planet"

"Maybe because you are at the moment! You're not your self anymore; you haven't touched your skate board in a year!"

"Oliver, I thought I actually had feelings for you, I guess I am wrong. People who care about each other don't call them a bitch." Ouch that hurt

"You know what, I thought we had something to, but then, and then you changed."

**Now That We're Done – Metro Station**

**(this is a texting conversation)**

-Can we still at least be friends, I am sorry I hurt you.  
- Oliver, you hurt me deep. I can't  
-Why not, also thank for spreading those rumors.  
- What rumors, they are true. See now we are fighting, it won't work.  
-We're done?  
-I'm already with someone, we're done.

**On Top of The World – Boys Like Girls**

"Come and get me!" Lilly said as she pulled a hand of grass out of the ground and put on Oliver's face then started to run around her backyard.

"Oh, Truscott, you are dead." Oliver caught up pretty fast then tackled her to the ground.

"You're cute when you're shock, did you know that." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"You're cute when get mad."

**-- **

**Sorry, on a few I got distracted and then I had like 5 seconds left of the song. The last one I had a lot of time, but then my sister came into my room with crap on her upper lip area claiming its nair and she wants to remove her unnoticeable must tash. Wow. Well the tagged start you're writing/typing.  
**


End file.
